Love Comes Quietly
by mooseknucklesss
Summary: A/N: This is my first fic. Lemons ahead! (with a good amount of fluff) Please review and leave comments. Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.


"**_Love comes quietly"_**

Marceline...

She took a long drag of her cigarette, as she sat atop the candy palace. Stretching her long gray limbs out, the vampire queen released the puff of smoke, swirling it into a smoke ring with her tongue. It was a beautiful night in the candy kingdom. The stars were full and soft. Marceline thought of how they resembled her sweet Bonnibel's eyes. When did she get so sappy? These aren't the characteristics of a badass vampire, none the less. But in all, she didn't mind. As long as Finn and Jake didn't know she was made of mush, her pride would remain intact. Marceline pulled on her navy leather jacket and dusted off her tattered black skinny jeans. "PB should be back from her meeting", She thought. Sliding down, Marci quickly jumped onto the edge of the roof, above PB's window. She could see the Princess come into her room quietly and obviously exhausted with the day's tasks. This made the vampire smile. _"She's so cute. Maybe a little teasing will wake her up",_ Marceline plotted.

PB...

Bonnibel slipped into her room, as Peppermint Butler was still murmuring about the outcome of the meeting. She was fully and completely done with today. From breakfast on, it was nothing but policy and addressing the peoples' concerns. The candy people were sweet, but oh so demanding. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion and relief, PB slipped off her shoes. Letting her hair down, she then started to unbutton her dress. She then sifted through her drawer looking for the band shirt that her beloved Marceline had given her some time ago. Bonnibel gracefully slid on the shirt and her pajama shorts. The thought of her soft bed was making her grow more and more tired. She lay on her bed with a soft groan. _Sweet, sweet mattress_. Her lids grew heavy, but quickly snapped open as she thought she heard a creak. PB knew exactly what made that noise, but pretended to not hear it.

Marceline...

Marci tried to be as quiet as possible. Watching Bonni getting undressed made her feel warmth in her belly. Smiling devilishly, Marceline floated to the window. Making herself unseen to the princess, she slowly opened the window. By now, PB was laying on the bed, sprawled out like a starfish. The vampire floated into the room and gently tried to put both feet on the floor. One of the boards creaked and Marci held her breath. She watched the princess twitch, but was still asleep. _"Good",_ Marceline thought. She then continued to slink up the wall, onto the ceiling. Bonni was lying face down, which made Marci's little game even more tempting. The vampire proceeded to float down above her love quietly. She lightly blew on the back of PB's arm. The princess twitched again and shuffled a bit. With a smirk, the vampire queen continued to tease the princess. Floating down a bit more, she took her long black hair out of the messy bun. Letting it gently fall on the exposed part of the princess' back. She feathered it across her back, hearing Bonni squeak a bit. Marci then slid off her jacket quietly and laid it on the post of the princess' bed. A little more comfortable now, the vampire queen floated a bit closer to Bonni. Smelling her hair, the sweetness made her want PB even more. As gently as possible, she moved the hair from her neck and ghosted her warm breath behind her ear. Bonni shuffled again, this time giggling lightly. Marceline was caught.

PB...

Bonnibel knew that it was Marceline sneaking into her window, as she has done many times before. The vampire queen's presence was something PB always sensed, but never told her. This amused her. She decided to play along with Marceline's little game. Pretending to be asleep, Bubblegum felt Marci's breath across her arm. It tickled and she tried hard not to giggle. She then felt her girlfriend's silky hair on her lower back. This felt really good, making the fire in her belly grow. Bonni now sensed that the vampire was even closer. The hair moved from her neck, finally another breath behind her ear. PB could not contain her laughter. She rolled on to her back to greet her girlfriend with a smile. Marceline was so beautiful floating above her. Her hair falling to the sides, and surrounding the both of them. Bonni reached up to grab Marci and hug her. The vampire settled between PB's legs and smirked. "I thought you were asleep?" Marceline questioned. "Not as asleep as you thought", PB replied with a soft kiss. Marceline returned a kiss, but this time a bit more sensual. Bubblegum moved the hair from Marceline's face and placed butterfly kisses across her cheek, forehead, nose and finally her lips. PB then laced her fingers in Marci's hair, kissing her more deeply and begging for entrance into her mouth. The vampire complied.

Marceline...

The jig was up. Marceline had inkling that Bonni wasn't fully asleep, but her playful side disregarded it. The way PB smiled at her when she rolled over made her blush. Bubblegum reached out to hug her and Marci could do nothing but melt into the princess' embrace. Bubblegum's kisses were the sweetest thing in Ooo. Giving into her demanding lips, Marceline kissed Bonnibel even deeper. Her lips tasting of sugar and fruit. Letting her strong vampire tongue explore the Princess' mouth, she slid her slender fingers up PB's side and under her shirt. She could feel Bonni's fingers lace her hair even tighter. That's how she liked it. Marci decided to bring her attention to the princess' neck. Lightly nipping and sucking, Bubblegum let out a soft groan, making Marceline want to bite down a bit harder. She did, and this time she managed to coax a moan out of PB's beautiful mouth. This made the vampire queen want to rip Bonni's clothes off, but she knew better. She sat up a bit to look at Bonnibel. Half lidded with a red mark on her neck, she knew that Bonni wanted her to go further. Marceline slid her hands up PB's shirt, bringing it up with her and over PB's head. Marci smirked at the lacey lavender bra that Bonni was wearing. She moved her fingers across Bubblegum's nipples, earning her a soft whimper. Pulling the purple material down, Marceline slithered her tongue on to PB's nipple, mirroring the same action with her hand on the other breast. She loved the way Bonni moaned, making her even more wet herself. Doing the same to the other nipple, Marceline decided to focus her hands on the princess' thigh, earning her yet another earthy moan.

PB...

By this point, Bubblegum was so full of lust. She wanted Marceline now. As Marci sucked on her nipple, she could feel the long hand slide down her thigh. Bonni moaned and grabbed for Marceline's shirt. Removing it quickly, she ran her hand down the vampire queen's slender, gray stomach. Reaching Marci's belt buckle, Bonni undid the buckle and unbuttoned her girlfriend's jeans. She slid her hand down and felt Marceline's warmth. _"She's so wet",_ Bubblegum thought to herself. Sliding her soft finger across the queen's clit, Marci groaned showing off her fangs. Marceline kissed PB even deeper now. She decided to rub Marci's clit even more, feeling her girlfriend press her body even closer to the princess. Sliding one finger into her, Bonni relished in how warm her undead lover was. PB decided to multitask and slid Marceline's black bra off with her free hand. Taking the vampire's small breast into her mouth, PB flicked her soft tongue around Marceline's nipple. The vampire let out a more soft and lusty moan. Pumping her fingers harder now, Bonnibel could feel Marceline tremble above her. Shrouded in black hair, she could tell the vampire was about to come by her moans. Marceline always joked with PB about how she looked so innocent, yet knew how to make the vampire come so hard. Bubblegum grabbed Marceline by the hair and started to suck on the twin bite marks, making Marci moan even louder. Bonni noticed that the vampire had grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Breathing heavily, Marceline smiled at Bubblegum. "Not yet, Princess".

Marceline...

Marceline loved the way Bonnibel's fingers felt tracing her stomach. The princess was a lot more daring in bed than people would realize. Marci loved this about PB. Knowing just right buttons to push to bring the vampire over the edge. Marceline let her lover explore between her legs. _"This feels so good",_ Marceline mouthed quietly before kissing her deeply. She could feel Bubblegum's finger make their way to her slit as she continued to kiss the princess. By her surprise, Bonni slid her finger deep into the queen. Marci couldn't help but moan, wrapped up in how good her lover's fingers felt. By this time, she didn't even notice that Bubblegum had slid her bra off and was now sucking on Marceline's nipples. She moaned at the princess' ministrations. Feeling herself getting closer to coming, the vampire didn't want to come yet without hearing her sweet Bonnibel exclaim in pleasure first. At this thought, she could feel PB sucking on her bite marks which almost sent her over the edge. Swiftly grabbing the princess' hands, she regained her composure. Marceline sat up and pulled Bubblegum's shorts down, along with the matching lavender underwear. Removing the last articles of clothing, Marci drank in the sight of her girlfriend's curvy figure. _"You're all mine!__"_ Marceline exclaimed to herself. She spread PB's legs, exposing her soft pink clit and deeper pink slit. Marci licked her lips in excitement. She'd been waiting through all those damn meetings to get a chance to taste Bonni. The Queen lightly kissed PB's inner thighs. Nipping gently on the way down to her warmth. Marci breathed deeply, taking in her girlfriend's scent. She kissed the princess' clit, making her shudder. Flicking her split tongue, she started slowly, making the princess moan loudly. Peppermint Butler must've slept like the dead, to not hear them. Marceline slowly licked and sucked on the princess. Making sure her mouth was covering all of Bonni. Feeling her lover's hips grind, she knew that was a sign to speed up. Marci swirled her tongue and sucked on PB's delicious clit. Feeling her juices flow, Marceline decided to add one of her slender fingers. Rubbing on Bonni's sweet spot earned her another moan deep from the princess' belly. Marci pumped harder, adding another finger, and sucked Bonnibel's clit. Every now and then stopping to lap up her juices. She could feel the PB was close, as her walls were clinching around Marceline's fingers. Bonnibel let out a deep, shuddering moan, almost sending Marceline over the edge. Letting her ride it out, Marci kissed Bubblegum deeply. "Now it's your turn, my queen", Bonni sighed.

PB…

Bonni could swear that Marci had the most talented tongue in Ooo. As her queen started to explore her warmth, Bonnibel could feel her face become flushed with ecstasy. The room felt like it was 1000 degrees. Bubblegum wanted to stifle her moans, concerned that Peppermint would hear them. But the way Marci flicked and sucked, PB couldn't help but moan loudly. As Marceline continued, Bonnibel felt a wave of hot, white pleasure sweep over her. Shuddering and trembling, she kissed the vampire queen, tasting the mixture of sugary sweetness that was left behind on Marceline's lips. Recovering from her intense orgasm, PB flipped Marci over, now straddling her. Without hesitation, she swiftly removed the vampire's black jeans and red boy shorts. Marceline was lithe, showing tone in her arms from strumming her guitar and whooping evil dudes. Her black hair surrounding her, making her seem almost like an alabaster angel. Bonni leaned in closer to her girlfriend, teasing her lips but then slowly making her way down to her neck. Licking circles around the vampire's bite marks, she slid her hand back between Marceline's thighs. Bubblegum teasingly slid her fingers up and down her lover's warm slit. Kissing down between Marci's small, yet perky breasts, PB slid two fingers into Marceline. Marci groaned loudly, almost like a growl. Bonnibel licked and sucked at the sensitive area of Marci's hipbone. The vampire queen ground her hips into PB's fingers, begging for more sensation. Bonni, now between her legs, lightly flicked the tip of Marceline's clit. An almost silent hiss escaped her lover's mouth. Bubblegum continued, but now a bit more forceful. She knew how much her queen liked to be rough. Sucking and thrusting her fingers deep inside of Marceline, PB could hear that Marci was close. Pressing more onto the vampire queen's sweet spot, Bonnibel felt the rush of Marceline's juices cover her fingers. Kissing her girlfriend's inner thigh, Bubblegum could feel Marci sucking on her fingers. "Sugary sweet, just like you Bonni", said the sleepy vampire. Bonnibel snuggled up to her lover. This is just what she needed after a long day.

Marceline…

After coming down from her high, Marceline wrapped her long, gray arms around her princess as she snuggled closer. Yawning herself, she whispers into PB's neck, "I guess I'm not as swift as I used to be, huh Princess?" Bonni replied with a giggle as she drifted off to sleep. Marci didn't mind. After all, she knew Bubblegum could sense her. She guessed their connection was deeper than it seemed, and she wanted it that way. "I love you, PB", Marceline whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
